The Legacy Of Daud
by CommanderWolfe
Summary: After killing the empress, Daud's legacy isn't over yet. This is my representation of The Knife Of Dunwall and of Bridgemore Witches as best as I could. Fell free to rate.


My very first chapter posted on here. Not the longest. What I'm writing about is just two DLC in a story. Even though it is so short, I will try to spread it out. I hope you enjoy and please rate!

P.S.: I fixed a lot of things wrong with this. Thank you for your suggestions. Super special thanks to OhSoDeadly he gave me the most help!

_**Chapter 1: The Assassination**_

"It was just another simple job. Get in, kill the noble, and get out. But somehow this one felt different" Daud told himself as he was sneaking through the west wing of the giant castle's interior. "One replaces another and the reign continues." He said as he signaled one of his assassins to take one of the guards posted in the entrance out. "Poor fellow, never should of had his backed turned" He told his assassins as the guard was receiving a large gashing wound in his throat. Daud looked through the keyhole of the door the guard was protecting to check for any incoming guards. He waited a minute to make sure, and they began to proceed to the roof of one of the main towers overlooking the giant garden. "With the noble dead, I get my pay and I never feel regret or remorse. Somehow I didn't want to kill her." He said, talking to himself. Once Daud identified his location in the castle, he and his platoon of assassins began to teleport from place to place using a gift from the "Outsider". The man had called it Blink, and Daud loved it. It allowed them to teleport from their location to another in an instant, making their work a lot easier. They finally reached the giant tower in the most strategic position they could find, they got into possition, as the Lord Spymaster Hiram Burrows told the guards to leave. The plan was going perfectly.

* * *

As they were surveying their target, a large group of guards appesred seemingly out of nowhere behind Daud and his assassins. "By order of empress Jessamine Kaldwin, stand down or be killed!" the guard at the front ordered. Daud signalled his group to stand down and throw their swords down. As the swords were leaving their hands, Daud began to mutter some words under his breath. Just before the swords hit the ground, time froze. Everyone and everything moved slowly, all exept Daud. He pulled down his coat sleeve to reveal a small metallic crossbow attached to his wrist. He loaded in a bolt at a time, aming directly between the eyes. The bolts froze in mid air, giving Daud time to recalculate his shots. Once he saw that his shots were suitable, he muttered the same words again, and time moved. All the guards dropped dead in an instant. "Well, that gets rid of that, doesn't it?" Daud said chuckling. They got back to their positions, ready for the kill.

"Just as Burrows had said" He said in his usually raspy voice. He identified Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and her daughter, Emily Kaldwin standing near each other. He managed to spot another figure, which he identified to be Corvo Attano, the empress' bodyguard. "I guess Corvo's back early" He told himself. "Very well, he'll have to go down with her." He signaled two of his assassins, both dressed in black, to take care of the bodyguard. They were no match for him and were quickly killed by his sword. One stabbed in the abdomen and the other one shot point blank in the chest. "Incompetent bafoons" He muttered at their corpses as he signalled one of his master assassins to take out the bodyguard.

He leaped onto the garden and captured the empress by the neck. "Sorry m'lady, It's what I do" he said without a hint of regret in his voice. He moved her up to one of the pillars near by. "Any last words m'lady?" Daud said as he unsheathed his sword. Daud looked back to check on how his assassin was doing. Jessamine took that time to stab Daud in the leg with a hidden bladem only slightly injuring him. "Not your best joice, was it?" He said as he stabbed her in the abdomen and left her bleeding out. He looked back to notice her little girl sobbing and cowering in fear. Come here little girl!" He yelled at the dead empresses' daughter as he seized her. "Stop struggling you little..." He said, when he noticed Corvo was still alive. Daud walked closely to him, very relaxed. Goodbye Corvo, say my greetings to the empress for me, will ya?" Once the final word escaped his mouth, Daud shot Corvo point black in the face. The bullet only knocked him out, due to his metallic mask, but it was done. Once Daud heard more guards approaching quickly, he leaped away with the girl with him, and the empress dead. "I guess Corvo's going to take the fall for it, that suits me perfectly" He told himself amused. Daud and his platoon of assassins leaped from rooftop to rooftop until they arrived at their hideout.

* * *

"Duad, where should I take this little brat" one of Daud's master assasins, the one who held up Corvo when they were killing the empress, told him, holding little Emily so she would stop struggling. "Take her to the golden cat, the Pendleton's should take care of her" he told her as he looked out to the ruined landscape of what was once Dunwall. Emily and Elizabeth disappeared into a puff of black smoke. "Altos, contact Burrows for me, tell him I want my pay"

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Burrows told Daud impatiently. "I request to speak to you about my pay" Daud said. "What about your pay?" Burrows responded. "I need it now" Daud annoyingly replied. "The deal was, I give you the money when I'm guaranteed to be High Ruler." He said very slowly. "You are High Ruler!" Daud yelled. "Corvo Attano is still alive, and I bet you he'll want to kill me." Burrows snapped. "Corvo is in prison, he's going to be executed in three months, he's not escaping." Daud retorted back. "Will he?" Burrows asked surprisingly calm. "He won't, but in the unlikely scenario in which he does, he's as good as dead" Daud very seriously responded.

After the meeting between the two, Daud decided to go to bed. "Why can't I sleep?" He asked himself, "I'm not feeling regret or pity, then what could it be?" He stood up and looked onto his mirror, watching his scarred face. He remembered how he got some. One was from Emperor Kaldwin, Jessamine's husband, they were both dead now. He looked away not wanting to remember all the pain he had caused and all the abuse he had dealt to himself. He forced himself to bed, but was meat with bad results. "The only thing I'm feeling is tired now, but if that's the case, then why can't I sleep?" He forced himself again, tossing and turning for hours. After some time, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Daud wake up!" He heard in his dreams. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see he was not in his bed. Daud woke up in a floating island surrounded by fragments of land. "Not this again" Daud replied "I already went through this god forsaken place." "Well, now you're back" the voice responded. Daud stood up to see an average-sized man in a dark coat floating a few feet in front of him. He had soulless black eyes and dark hair. "What do you want Outsider?" Daud responded quite annoyed. "Just to teach you something new" he responded patiently. "I'm here to teach you how to stop time when teleporting, I call it "Blink", do you like it?" "How should I know, you haven't given it to me yet," Daud retorted. "Huh, amusing. Here try it out, get to my shrine a couple miles from here, but make sure you use blink" the Outsider responded. "Or you'll just fall into the void, and start over. Make sure you use the time stopping ability well"

After a few minutes of traversing the twisted dimension and testing out his new skill, Daud finally arrived at a seemingly empty shrine. The Outsider appeared in front of Daud, still hovering. "Now that you are here" The Outsider said "I can help you." Daud masked his surprise with a scowl "You fool, no one can help me now. Not after all I have done" He responded. "I can give you an opportunity" The Outsider replied. "Delilah, you must go to her." he continued. "You must go to her, and you will be led to something great, something that could help you." The Outsider told him as the words echoed through the void. "Very well, but where can I find her?" Daud replied. "That is for you to figure out" The Outsider said, as he dissapeared into a puff of black smoke.

Daud woke up drentched with sweat. He tried Blink again and saw that he did obtain that ability. "Altos, inform everyone here to search for the name Delilah at all costs" he hollered at his assistant. "I don't care how much it costs, just find her!" He went to his archives to see if it was a victim or someone who had once contracted him. He began to spend days there, searching and crossreferencing Delilah. He found nothing, but he couldn't give up. It was his only chance for redemption.


End file.
